A Very Special Gift
by ColdestNight
Summary: Blair and Serena grant Nate a wish... BNS Post Don't You Forget About Me
1. Private Things

_We young Upper East Siders represent our parents – that's why we go to charity events, small-talk with boring sixty-years-old bank owners and keep our scandals private._

_Well, at least we try to.__ It sometimes happens that embarrassing details of our private life are shared with the whole wide world that is called High Society. _

_S__haring that information is my job and I'm not planning to let you down. xoxo, Gossip Girl _

Blair giggled nervously as she hurried down 5th Avenue with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. The girls had been friends since they were in kinder garden and they still were. And although Serena had left New York to attend an elite boarding school without telling her best friend and had slept with Blair's boyfriend before, the young brunette had forgiven her.

Now the two young girls were about to pay a visit to Nate, Blair's former boyfriend and the boy who loved both Serena and Blair.

The girls were painfully aware of this fact and, for the best of them all, the three young Upper East Siders had split up – Blair had fulfilled herself her life-time dream and attended Yale University for three months now; Serena had continued her career as movie star and was shooting her new film _An Evening in Heaven _with very cute co-star Matthew Brown at the moment and Nate had made a boat tour around the world with his beloved sailing boat, the _Charlotte_. But all three had finally returned to their one and only home – New York City – and would spend their whole summer together, finally united again.

The young brunette stopped in front of the big city mansion that Nate lived in. She bit her lip, a bit unsure about what she was going to do. Blair looked at her best friend with an asking expression in her brilliant blue eyes. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, Blair! I mean, we worked everything out with Nate relating to our feelings now, but...well, you know, we still can do _it_" Serena calmed her friend. She herself was already excited about this new experiment she was about to try with the two people she loved the most. Her navy blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and she gripped Blair's hand to squeeze it gently.

"It's going to be fine and we can always stop if you get uncomfortable with it, okay?" Blair nodded and placed one of her well-manicured fingers on the bell. The ringing was surprisingly loud and Blair couldn't choke a nervous giggle. She couldn't believe what she was about to do and she couldn't believe she would do it with Nate and Serena of all people. She had quitted her friendship with Serena because the blonde had slept with Nate after all and now she was letting _this_ happen?

But it was different, she told herself. She would be part of this and she would have control of everything that would happen. Everything would be fine, the young girl with chestnut-coloured hair repeated again and again in her head.

When she heard Nate's voice through the speaker, her heart stopped for a minute. So they really were going to do this.

**SPOTTED:**

_**B**__ and __**S**__ rushing down 5__th__ Avenue. We all ask ourselves – what was the reason for them to hurry? Well, I hear a certain golden-haired sailor is getting a present from Manhattan's princesses. And rumour has it the prince won't have to choose between the princesses for once..._


	2. The Pleasures Of Being Nate

_It's all about who did what with who in our society. The Upper East Side is buzzing with rumours about the latest hook-ups of our greatest enemies, also known as our friends. We're dying to get to know what happened to the two cuties we all saw at the party last night. But what we want to know the most – what is happening behind the walls of the Archibald city mansion? I'm sure we'll find out soon..._

Nate was a bit surprised as he looked out the window to see who his visitors were and found the two girls he loved the most, Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen. They had often been meeting in the last days and it had always been a very good time, but they hadn't told him they were coming and he was totally unprepared – which meant his sleeping room was untidied, he smelt like the weed he had been smoking just minutes before and his eyes were bloodshot.

Before he opened the door for the two girls, he quickly grabbed a t-shirt that would look decent and brushed his hair quickly with his fingers. Then he went to the door and opened it, smiling at his two best friends. The two girls looked gorgeous as always – Serena with her natural way of being perfect, almost angel-like and Blair with her chest-nut brown curls reaching to her shoulders now and the perfectly matched clothes. Once again, he was stunned by the beauty of them both, so different yet so alike.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, while Blair and Serena entered the house. He watched them take their shoes off and he couldn't help but examine their bodies. Serena wore tight jeans that underlined the perfect shape of her butt in a way that almost was cruel and a tank top that was just that transparent to show off a little bit of her red lace bra she wore underneath it. Nate's gaze wandered to Blair who wore something not less sexy, but a bit classier – it was a white dress partly made out of tulle reaching until just about one centimetre under her back, so it was a sweet little nothing. Nate knew they had talked about their feelings and he was sure he didn't want to have a relationship with either of them anymore, but seeing those beautiful girls wearing something that awfully sexy made him want them a way he shouldn't.

Serena threw him a smile that screamed "_You want me_" and said in a honeyed voice: "Oh, we just wanted to say hi to you...are we disturbing you?" Nate shook his head, anxious for them to leave again. "No, of course not!"

Blair leant against him and raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Well, that's good because we have a present for you..." she whispered sexily. The young man had to gulp and press his teeth against each other to not have to give in to the urge to rip the brunette's clothes of and kiss her all over her body. Instead he just smiled and said: "I'm curious!" In this exact moment, Blair gave him a kiss on the cheek and said: "You better be..."

Up in Nate's room, Blair threw Serena a quick glance and they both placed their selves on Nate's bed, without even being asked to. But they knew Nate would not complain, in fact, they knew he would really appreciate it. "Come here..." Blair murmured and a frisson of excitement ran down his back. He really wondered why the two girls were doing this, but he was too amazed to think about this.

Slowly, he began to walk towards the bed and finally crawled on it to find himself between those to oh-so-beautiful girls whispering sexily into his ears: "_You know you love me_". Nate's breath stopped for a second and he bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. He almost couldn't stand it when both of them began to kiss his neck.

**SPOTTED:**

_**N**__, enjoying the pleasures of having the two most beautiful girls of the Upper East Side as his two best friends. And those are most certainly some very enjoyable pleasures..._


	3. So Intense

Serena watched Nate's stunned expression as they began to caress him and took his clothes off. The warm feeling she always had when she was about to do something exciting and new spread inside her and she looked up to Blair who seemed to be fine with the situation, but as her best friend Serena knew how nervous the brunette really was. 

Blair now looked to her and nodded – the sign to go the next stage. The two best friends reached for each other, Serena placing her hand on Blair's cheeks and then their lips met in a kiss that would have driven every man crazy. And it fact, that was exactly what it did with Nate.

Serena, pleased to have created the effect she had wanted to, now let her hands wander over her best friend's body to free her from the white tulle dress she was wearing. Underneath, Blair wore the silk La Perla string she had bought just the day before and nothing else. Blair, now undressed, did the same with Serena and now they all were almost naked except for their underwear.

As Serena bent down to kiss Nate's muscular belly, while Blair was placing small kisses on his neck, she felt as her skin almost burned as he touched him. Doing this had never felt as intense before, yet she knew she could never do it again – she had promised that to her best friend. 

Some hours later, the group of three were all still lying on the bed, sipping some exclusive champagne Serena had found in the Archibald's mini-bar. It had been an extraordinary experience for all of them, but they had silently agreed on not repeating it. After all, none of them wanted to repeat this chaos of feelings they had gone through all together. But they also knew that they wanted to be together like this forever, just the three of them. It was a perfect moment, lying there on the bed, still naked and joking around – after this intense experience they all had shared. And all of them wondered if they would share some more of these moments in the future...We'll never know.

**THE END**

**Note: **I wanted this chapter to be different, but I was in a hurry to post this so it ended like this. IDK If I like it, but I hope you do!**  
**


End file.
